My Little Miracle
by Red Hill
Summary: Sasuke doesn't know whether he's made the right choice or not. He knows he's dying, but that won't stop him from remembering the special persons in his life.


**Note: **It really took a lot of effort writing this. I've had this in my head for a while, and (finally) attempted writing it. It didn't exactly came out as I wanted it to be, and I may rewrite it, but I'll just leave it this way for now. ..and man, I'm such a weird person, trying to attempt to make it sound _sad_, but it didn't really work out well. But I'm a sucker for tragedy. Oh, well, like I care.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I also do not own Sasuke. Wish I did, though.

**My Little Miracle**

He'd done it. He'd finally managed to kill his brother. ..but at what cost? His left arm held a dull throb, as it partially had been blasted of with the explosion. Both of his legs were broken, but the pain only registered itself faintly in the back of his mind. He knew he'd die. He'd lost too much blood already to survive, not to mention the chance of some rogue nin finding him and torture him some more.

Slowly, Sasuke closed his eyes, shutting out the light of the sun and embracing him in a welcoming darkness, where everything seemed to be less of importance. Where everything no longer seemed to matter. He listened to his breathing, and silently wondered when it would stop. He had seen too much death; and he knew what happened to badly injured shinobi who had no comrade to take care of them. They were left to die on their own. To die a slow and painful death, a life that no one wanted to take.

He'd heard the warnings his former team-mates had given him. He had known that this was one of the ways he could possibly end up in. Sakura had scolded him; he didn't blame her. She cared for him. He was one of her precious persons. So was Naruto. She had scolded him for the fact he was being careless, throwing himself at his elder brother like that. He was strong, she knew that, but she had been frightened that it wasn't _enough_. It hadn't been. It never would've.

And than there was Naruto. He hadn't scolded Sasuke nor had he frowned at him, or even forbidden him from going. Naruto understood Sasuke's need of accomplishing his goal. His dream – an event he had lived up to until now. Naruto also knew Sasuke wasn't coming back. He understood that if he had even managed to accomplish the difficult task, he'd be dead or close to it. So he let him go. Because he understood the necessity of proving that he no longer was a young shinobi in training, but a full fledged ninja. Naruto had proven that such things were possible, him currently being the Rokudaime and Sakura being a medical kunoichi that possibly even surpassed Tsunade. And he? He'd now done it, too. That was what he had wanted to do.

He breathed in deeply and noted his bruised ribs weren't really helping, either. They hurt with breathing in and out, and somehow it managed to annoy him to no end. If he was going to die, he at least wanted to die honourably. He'd take his own life, if necessary. And the Uchiha clan would die with him. No bloodline, which meant no Orochimaru, no cursed seals and all the other crap the snake sannin brought with him.

He cracked open one eye and silently asked himself how long it would take to die. Realising he was dying was hard enough, but it taking so long made it even harder. Suddenly, a smile rose to the Uchiha's face; a memory just flashed by of team 7, they together. How ignorant they had been those days. The thought merely crossed Sasuke's mind and then disappeared again.

Both Naruto and Sakura had been like siblings to him. They weren't like Itachi, they'd never been; they were special to him in their own way. He cared about them, and they cared about him. Strangely, it just worked out that way. While Oto planned a war on Konoha, he had changed sides. At first, it had been odd to be back, but both of his team mates tried to make him feel as comfortable as possible, even with two jounin watching his back.

All these years barely seemed to be seconds, now. But it had changed him. Whether good or bad, he couldn't tell, but at least people had appreciated his presence after a while. They had started to trust him again. All because of Naruto and Sakura…

'I owe you guys one…' he thought while smirking. Once again his mind drifted of to the past, and he remembered things he thought he had forgotten. Itachi had taken him to a fair, once. It had been the last time he'd truly seen his brother smile. Soon after that he was accused of killing Uchiha Shisui, and then… He didn't want to remember that. It took more than words how to explain how he had felt right then. It had been devastating. He'd been depressive for ages. And that was what his brother had done to him.

He wondered, if he died, if he'd know what reason Itachi really had. Or if he hadn't been lying… Would he see his family again? Would they approve of what he had done? It had never seemed to be wrong, in his mind, that killing Itachi would cause disapproval of the clan. If they'd been alive, that probably would've been the case, but they weren't…

He opened his eyes for one last time and stared up at the blue sky above him. His legs and arm had gone numb a while ago, and he could hear his own heart beat. Slowly but steadily, it seemed to lose its strength. Some people were close, he could tell, but he simply didn't care anymore. 'Have mercy.'

He stared up and saw the people that he had cared about, most of them dead, some still alive and breathing. The former reached out for him, and the latter smiled with watery eyes and they silently prayed. ''Tousan… Kaasan…'' No longer he cared if he was seeing things. They still loved him, he knew. And they were here, for him…

Uchiha Sasuke died with a ghost of a smile playing on his lips, his eyes half open and his heart finally warmed up.

* * *

Perhaps I'll write a second part. I don't know. Please review and tell me if you'd like it if I continued this. 


End file.
